farmingsimulatorfandomcom-20200225-history
Water Tankers (Farming Simulator 17)
A Water Tanker is a type of in Farming Simulator 17 that can only be filled with . Water Tankers can be filled in a variety of locations, including , and even in open bodies of water. Filling in bodies of water is completely free, but getting the Tanker down there can be risky. At other water sources, water costs money per Liter. The water can then be taken to an to refill the animals' water supply, or used to refill the tank of a . Farming Simulator 17 offers only one model of Water Tanker by default - the . It is quite a large tank, capable of supplying plenty of water for any purpose. It is also light enough - even when full - to be carried around by a light, fast vehicle. List of Water Tankers Below is the only model of Water Tanker available in the base game. It can be found in the "Animals" category at the store. Filling with Water The default maps in Farming Simulator 17 offer several different places to acquire water. The process of filling a Water Tanker at each of these is identical. are the most common and straightforward method. These are seen in the game as small water troughs with a metal hand-cracked pipe. Dozens can be found in each of the default maps, mostly near homesteads and wildlife parks. There is also one very close to your farm. To fill a Water Tanker here, tow it close to the well until you get the option to "Refill". Hit the Refill button to start drawing water from the Well into the Water Tanker. can be bought from the store, and almost anywhere. These function the same as a Well, but they cost money - and take up a whole lot more space. Large bodies of water, like lakes and rivers, can also be used as a refill spot. The problem here is that the Water Tanker needs to be partially submerged in the water in order to get the option to refill. A smooth sandy beach (such the one across the road from in ) is often the best place to try this, as access into the water is fairly easy there. Every liter of water you pull from a Well or Water Tower will cost you about $0.20. This is deducted per-liter, so you can watch your money counter decrease in real-time as the water is filled. If you don't want to buy any more water, hit the "Refill" button again to stop the process immediately. Otherwise it will only stop when the tanker is full. Filling at an open body of water, on the other hand, is completely free. You can save quite a bit of money, if you're willing to go through the trouble of finding a spot where the Water Tanker can be submerged into the water without sinking - which can be tricky. Filling from Another Tanker Water Tankers can also fill one another. A Water Tanker with water in it acts as a filling spot, just like the ones described above, where other Water Tankers can come to refill their tanks. Unfortunately this is not really a useful feature in the base game, because there is only one Water Tanker model. With DLCs/mods providing massive water tankers, one of these can be filled with a large quantity of water and then towed to some central location where smaller tankers can periodically be refilled. This also makes filling the large tanker at an open body of water a more lucrative and worthwhile venture. Dumping Water can only be dumped in very specific locations on the map. Water Tankers do not have the option to unload their contents anywhere you want, as there should be no logical reason to do so. Each has a where water can be unloaded. This typically appears as a long, shallow box somewhere along the animal pen's fence. At first glance it may look very similar to a , but it will not accept any food - only water. Unloading water here will add it to this animal pen's reservoir, allowing animals to drink (a necessary component for any growth to occur). The unloading process will automatically stop once the reservoir contains enough water for 6 in-game days (144 hours), given the number of animals currently inside the pen. A flashing message will appear on the screen if this happens. also need water, without which they cannot generate any income. Each Greenhouse has a small water tank outside, right next to the box. Parking your Water Tanker next to this small tank allows you to unload water into it. Each Greenhouse water tank can hold only 2,000 liters of water. When your Water Tanker is in the correct position, the amount of water in the tank (and its current percent of capacity) is displayed in your hotkey help box at the top left corner of the screen . Category:Farming Simulator 17 Equipment